


Common sense of humor TRADUCTION

by Sayuria



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuria/pseuds/Sayuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinq fois où Dick essaya de faire rire Damian et échoua plus spectaculairement que l'habitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common sense of humor TRADUCTION

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Common Sense (of Humor)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776423) by [sandwichtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwichtree/pseuds/sandwichtree). 



Damian trouva les notes dans sa ceinture à gadgets quand il était à la recherche d’un birdarang à lancer à la tête de Grayson en réponse à une remarque particulièrement idiote quant à sa relation avec Batgirl.  
Grayson lui sourit.  
Damian lança un regard de l’autre côté du toit pour voir s’il trouvait un moyen de se venger de Grayson, mais ne trouvant rien, il fit la tête.  
La première carte disait ceci :  
Joker : tout en l’attaquant et en ne riant pas à sa blague : « public difficile »  
Après l’avoir mis en prison : « tu seras là toute la semaine ! »  
Et il y en avait plein d’autres. Damian fronça les yeux en voyant les cartes et vit qu’elles étaient classées par catégorie.  
Professeur Pig : après qu’il ait été blessé : « voilà de la viande blanche. »  
« Cela ne me semble pas kasher tout cela ! » etc.  
Le sourire de Grayson s’agrandit, ce qui lui donnait un air parfaitement ridicule avec son costume, la cape noir lui donnant un air menaçant dans la lueur de la ville de Gotham.  
Catwoman : « Me-OX ! » après l’avoir blessé.  
Damian lui lança un regard noir. « Ce sont des blagues. Tu as caché des blagues dans ma ceinture à gadgets. »  
Grayson rit tout en essayant de se contrôler, lui donnant un air tout à fait contraire à l’image de Batman. « Eh bien, comme tu le sais » dit-il « les bonnes blagues sont une partie de l’héritage d’un Robin. Je pensais que peut-être… tu pouvais te détendre un peu et je voulais te donner des idées ! »  
Damian serra les cartes un peu plus fort.  
« Moins de menace de mort directe et plus de jeux de mots, tu vois. » continua-t-il en faisant des grands gestes de mains en direction de son cadeau. Grayson ajouta « Ce sont jeux des exemples. Si j’avais eu une aide pareille à mes débuts, je peux te dire que… »  
« Grayson, » le coupa Damian.  
« Hmmm ? »  
« Tu vas le regretter. »  
Grayson parut un peu décontenancé. « Euh… »  
Damian regarda les cartes qui étaient toujours dans son poing.  
Double-Face : « Sacré rhinoplastie, hein Batman ! ». Elle le provoquait.  
Il partit du toit sans rajouter un seul mot.  
Le matin suivant, Grayson eu littéralement le gout de son propre blague en retour quand il découvrit dans ses céréales du matin ce qu’il restait de ses cartes.  
Alfred et Damian rit silencieusement alors que Grayson recrachait les bouts de papiers sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il se releva d’un air dramatique et se roula au sol.  
Damian, qui connaissait parfaitement le son de quelqu’un qui mourrait d’asphyxie, ne s’en occupa pas.

DEUX  
Dans les bons jours, le manoir Wayne était tranquille. Depuis que Grayson était partit, c’était même plutôt sans vie. Mais, alors qu’il regardait le visage joufflu en grand sur l’écran de la Batcave, avec le rire de Grayson toujours présent, Damian commençait à regretter ce silence.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me montres la photo d’u bébé ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te plains ? » contra Grayson, en serrant légèrement l’épaule de Damian.  
Damian s’éloigna. Il en leva la main qui se trouvait sur son épaule. Il ne se plaignait pas. « Qui est cette enfant, Grayson. Et pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »  
Grayson sourit de ce sourire qui donnait envie à Damian de le frapper. Il fit un geste de la tête vers l’écran. « Il ne te sembles pas familier ? »  
Non. Le bébé, qui portait une robe de baptême, ne lui semblait pas familier. De manière générale, Damian n’aimait pas les bébés. Ils se ressemblaient tous, mais en voyant la décoloration de la photo et l’air ravit de Grayson…  
« Ce bébé doit être Père. Où as-tu trouvé cette photo ? »  
« C’est Batman ! » corrigea Grayson. « Enfin, j’ai mes sources. Regarde ces petits doigts de pieds. »  
Damian observa le bébé rougissant. « On ne voit même pas ses pieds. Je suis supposé trouver cela amusant ? »  
« Oui ! » dit Grayson en soupirant joyeusement. « Ses pieds sont cachés par cette magnifique robe ! »  
« Tu n’as pas un conflit interne de cirque dont tu dois te préoccupé ? »  
« Ce n’est pas étonnant qu’il se batte aussi bien avec une cape. »  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? »  
Le sourire de Grayson s’éteignit considérablement. « Quoi… Je ne suis pas autorisé à venir voir mon partenaire de combat préféré de temps en temps ? »  
« Hilarant ? » dit Damian, en tapant sur le clavier de l’ordinateur de la Batcave pour envoyer la photo à l’imprimante du bureau de son père.  
Grayson fit un petit son triste en voyant le message de confirmation d’impression sur l’écran. « Attends » dit-il.  
« Viens, Grayson. » dit Damian qui arborait un sourire vénéneux. « Père est en haut. »  
« J’ai partagé cette photo en toute confidence avec toi. »  
« Oui, et je suis confiant que Père va apprécier de la récupérer. »  
« Toi… » Grayson soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Vraiment ? »  
Damian sourit à nouveau de ce sourire plein de violence. « Tu as mal calculé ton coup. »

 

Il s’avéra que c’est Damian qui a mal calculé son coup.  
Bruce ne trouva pas la photo embarrassante le moins du monde. Il posa sa main sur l’épaule de Grayson, et un petit sourire se forma sur son visage.  
« Un souvenir de jours plus heureux. » dit-il d’un ton chaud, en regardant la photo.  
Le sourire victorieux de Grayson était de retour. « Oh tu sais, je fais ce que je peux. » Il fit un clin d’œil à Damian.  
Damian haussa les yeux au ciel.

 

TROIS  
Grayson émergea de la salle de bains en pyjama et avec ses cheveux de devant noué en u palmier. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un t-shirt ou autre chose ? »  
« Je ne restes pas pour la nuit. » dit Damian.  
« Il est déjà cinq heure du matin. »  
« Et alors ? »  
« C’est juste que… Pourquoi tu regardes mes cheveux ? »  
Damian mit sa capuche. « Tu as l’air ridicule. »  
Grayson mit ses mains à ses hanches de manière fière. « C’est mon look relax Damian. C’est mignon. » Quand il secouait la tête, ses cheveux suivait avec elle.  
« J’avais oublié que tu maison était u vrai musée de fous. »  
« Oh, tu sais ce qu’on dit… » dit Grayson, en abaissant la capuche de Damian sur ses yeux tout en se dirigeant vers le sofa.  
Damian grogna et éloigna la main de Grayson.  
« La maison est là où est le cœur. » continua Grayson en s’asseyant sur le fauteuil, avec un petit sourire en coin qui donnait envie à Damian de lui briser le nez.  
« Met en route le film. C’est pour ça que je suis là, non ? »  
Le visage de Grayson s’illumina et il appuya sur le bouton play. « Ah, oui. » dit-il avec un accent terrible. « un chef d’œuvre cinématographique qui va changer ta vie, si ce n’est le monde… »  
Damian n’écouta pas le reste mais il regarda Grayson d’un regard vide pour qu’il arrête de parler.  
Ils commencèrent enfin à regarder le film préféré de Grayson, film d’aventure sur fond de comédie qui n’avait rien de drôle. Grayson essayait depuis longtemps d’amener Damian à son appartement pour e voir, et après une nuit très nostalgique de patrouille sans problème ensemble, il avait enfin réussit. C’est le plus beau jour de la vie de Grayson. Damian ne pouvait décemment pas éteindre ce rayon de lumière qui s’introduisait dans la vie de Grayson qui devait autrement être vraiment pathétique.  
Grayson arrêta finalement de parler.  
Le calme longuement attendu arriva enfin dans le petit et assez désordonné appartement.  
Damian était assez satisfait jusqu’au moment où il se rendit compte que Grayson le regardait après chaque ligne de dialogue.  
Damian pouvait jurer qu’il cherchait un signe d’amusement chez lui. Il essayait de ne pas y faire attention.  
Mais Grayson continua à le regarder.  
Damian se résolut à garder ses yeux rivés sur l’écran. Il avait été entrainé depuis la naissance à se soustraire à toutes distractions et de fait, il excellait en la matière. Il gagnera cette bataille.  
Il en était convaincu jusqu’au moment où Grayson abandonna toute prétentieux de regarder le film pour regarder Damian plus attentivement.  
Damian fronça les sourcils et se mit en position de défense agressive. « Explique-toi, Grayson. » demanda-t-il.  
« Tu n’as pas aimé. » dit-il d’un ton… déçu.  
Ce n’est pas bon. Grayson entrera certainement dans un monologue en disant que l’enfance de Damian avait eu un effet négatif sur son sens de l’humour. Et avec cette coiffure ridicule…  
Damian se tourna à nouveau vers la télévision, un peu mal à l’aise. « C’est peut-être le fossé des génération. » suggéra-t-il, ce qu’il pensait être une réponse assez diplomatique, vu qu’il avait été forcé à regarder le film.  
« Quoi ? »  
Damian haussa les épaules.  
« Générations ?!?! »  
« Peut-être que ce film n’est pas aussi agréable pour des personnes plus jeunes… »  
« Il n’y a aucun fossé de générations. » le coupa Grayson, les yeux plein d’angoisse. « Je ne suis pas si vieux. Quel âge tu penses que j’ai ? »  
Damian haussa les épaules et s’empêcha de rire. « Assez vieux que pour qu’il soit concevable que tu ais un enfant dans ma tranche d’âge… »  
« Stop, arrête. Ce n’est pas du tout concevable. »  
« Tu sembles contrarié. »  
« Je n’étais pas assez vieux que pour avoir un enfant quand tu es né ! C’est inconcevable »  
« Je ne pense pas que ce mot veulent dire ce que tu penses qu’il veut dire. » Damian sentait un sourire pointer.  
« N’’utilise pas mon film contre moi, Damian. » dit Grayson en se levant abruptement. « C’est un blasphème. » Il alla à la cuisine de manière dramatique.  
C’était tout à fait le genre de Grayson. Il était appuyé sur le comptoir, en regardant par la fenêtre les passants à la lueur de l’aurore, la tête baissée avec ses cheveux cachant son expression de manière dramatique.  
Les cheveux de Grayson étaient plus intéressants.  
Damian toussota pour se faire remarquer.  
En parlant d’attitude typique, quand Grayson le regarda, il était tout sourire.  
Il tenait une tasse à chaque main. Il avait déjà oublié sa contrariété. « J’ai fait du thé. » dit-il.  
L’estomac de Damian fit un petit bond. Comme toujours. Cela ne suffisait pas que Grayson soit né étrange, il fallait qu’il transmette son étrangeté à tous ceux qui passe près de lui.  
« J’aimais bien la partie où il était dit qu’on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux hommes portant des masques. » dit éventuellement Damian, acceptant sa tasse de thé en faisant attention à ne pas toucher la main de Grayson.  
Celui-ci était tout sourire. « Aw. »  
« Est-ce que l’on va finir de le regarder ? »  
« Bien sûr ! »  
« Ce thé est inacceptable, Grayson. »  
« Il est à la pêche ! » répondit Grayson, avalant sa tasse avec facilité.  
Damian vida la sienne dans l’évier. Il s’endormit pendant le moment le plus intense du film et finit par rester dormir finalement.

 

Quatre  
Damian n’avait pas vu Grayson depuis des mois, pas depuis son dix-septième anniversaire.  
Lui et Bruce se disputait à propos de quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas parler à Damian, ce qui voulait généralement dire qu’ils se disputaient à son sujet. Grayson ne prit même pas la peine de venir à sa fête d’anniversaire qu’Alfred avait insisté pour organiser, et Damian était heureux de découvrir qu’on ne pouvait pas être déçu d’une chose auquel on s’attendait.  
Il était moins heureux de voir un Nightwing plein de sang se trainer sur le toit où se trouvait Damian.  
« Robin, » grogna-t-il, avant de s’effondrer sur le sol.   
Damian toucha son oreillette en courant vers Nightwing. « Batman. Demande assistance à Kingsley et Prosper. Nightwing est à terre. »  
Il y eut une longue pause avant que la voix de Bruce ne se fasse entendre, légèrement enroué. « Compris. Temps d’arrivé estimé : cinq minutes. » Il y eut une autre pause. « Est-ce qu’il est… »  
« Il respire. » dit Damian.  
Il n’y eu plus aucune réponse.  
Grayson respirait mais il saignait également d’une lacération sur le côté droit du son torse.  
Damian avait l’impression qu’on venait de le frapper dans le ventre alors qu’il enlevait sa cape et pressait aussi fort que possible sur la plaie.  
Après un moment, Grayson émit un son pathétique et essaya de s’éloigner de cette pression.  
« Nightwing, es-tu conscient ? »  
Grayson grogna, cligna des yeux et regarda Damian à travers son masque. « Dami… ? »  
« Pas de nom sur le terrain. Pourquoi tu n’es pas allé tout de suite à la Batcave ? »  
« Hn, ug, cela semble une bonne idée maintenant que tu le dis. Je pense que j’ai été drogué. » répondit-il avec un rire laborieux.  
« Arrête de toucher ma jambe. »  
Grayson rit de plus belle alors que ses doigts se retirait du genou de Damian. « Mon jugement est compromis ! J’ai droits à des faveurs. »  
Damian avait l’impression qu’il devait à nouveau s’entrainer à ses exercices de respiration. « Si tes côtes n’étaient pas déjà cassées, je te promets que je les briserais maintenant ! » Et pour illustrer son propos, il appuya un peu plus que de nécessaire sur une des côtes.  
Grayson resserra son emprise sur le genou en réponse, en riant et avec la respiration laborieuse. Un côté de sa tête était bleu-vert dû à des hématomes. Sa lèvre est ouverte.  
« Arrête de rire. Tu empireras les choses. » dit Damian avec un contrôle forcé. « La Batmobile sera là dans environ quatre minutes. »  
Grayson acquiesça, en plaçant une de ses mains sur celle de Damian. « Bonne initiative de stopper le sang. »  
Damian ricana. « Je suis parfaitement entrainé dans plus de dix genres de médecine occidentale, entrainement que tu ferais bien de suivre. Qu’est-ce que tu t’es encore fait ? »  
« Oh, comme d’habitude. » répondit Grayson. « Course poursuite avec un gang de dealer de drogue plutôt résistant. »  
« Tu veux que je les tue pour toi ? » demanda Damian.  
« Est-ce que c’est supposé être une blague ? » répliqua Grayson, clignant des yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu’il venait d’entendre. « Non, non attends, j’en ai une. Birdstrike. »  
« Est-ce que cela est supposé être une blague ? Je ne daignerai pas répondre à cela. » Grayson ne s’arrêta pas de rire. « Et toi Robin, tu patrouilles un samedi soir. Tu n’as pas de rendez-vous ? »  
Damian haussa les yeux au ciel. « Abuse était occupé, heureusement pour toi. Maintenant tu n’auras pas à mourir seul et abandonné sur ce toit. »  
« Je n’aurai pas à interrompre ton rendez-vous et accidentellement tuer ton petit-ami à cause de la drogue qui m’a été injecté. » corrigea Grayson, ajustant son emprise sur le poignet de Damian. « JE traçais ta fréquence. »  
Damian ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Son cerveau était entre plusieurs stations. Finalement, il répondit. « Tu ne pourrais pas tuer mon petit-ami dans ton état. »  
« Tu ne sais jamais. Je peux être assez vicieux. Comme un… » Grayson fit une pause, reprit sa respiration et changea le poids de son corps, essayant de trouver une position confortable. « Comme une maman ours. Protégeant ses petits. »  
« Je n’ai pas à te rappeler que tu n’es en rien comme ma mère. »  
« Bien sûr que non. Je t’ai déjà parlé de la mienne ? Son nom était… » Grayson rit prématurément. « Graymom. »  
Damian espérait que Grayson était suffisamment conscient que pour apprécié son air de dégout. Il ne pouvait probablement pas. Peut-être qu’aucun humain ne pouvait saisir l’ampleur de son exaspération, alors, vu l’état de Grayson, il était normal qu’il ne le relève pas.  
C’était un miracle que Grayson pouvait engager une conversation vu son état. Mais en fait, Grayson serait capable de déblatérer des âneries même s’il était mort. Pas qu’il le serait. Dans un futur proche en tout cas. Pas si Damian avait son mot à dire.  
« Je ne tuerai pas ton petit-ami. » dit Grayson, semi-conscient. « Je te le promets. Je ne le brutaliserai même pas un peu. Il est gentil. Il te fait du bien. »  
Damian le regarda.  
« N’ai pas l’aire si effrayé… » murmura Grayson. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et son corps se relâcha.  
« Nightwing ! » cria Damian. Il répéta ce nom plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort en se rapprochant du visage de Grayson.  
Pas de réponse. Juste une respiration difficile.  
Damian essaya de presser son oreillette avec son épaule en gardant la pression sur la plaie. « Batman, » demanda-t-il. « Quel est ton TAA ? »  
« Je t’ai en visuel Robin. Est-ce que tu peux le déplacer ? »  
Pour la première fois, Damian se rendit compte que Grayson et lui avait une taille similaire. Il ne s’était pas vu depuis tellement longtemps qu’il ne s’en était jamais rendu compte.  
« Oui. » répondit-il, mettant le bras de Grayson autour de son cou. « Mais il va saigner. »  
« C’est mieux à la Cave qu’ici. » répliqua Bruce. En trente secondes chrono, il avait atterrit sur le toit de l’immeuble et prit l’autre bras de Grayson.  
Le bruit qu’ils faisaient en trainant Grayson était assourdissant. Il se réveilla à moitié à mi-chemin vers la Batmobile.  
« Bruce est là ! » annonça-t-il.  
« Pas de nom sur le terrain, » dit Bruce, en attachant la cape de Damian autour du torse de Grayson. « Et ne touche pas mon fils. »  
« Il essaie de me chatouiller, Batman. »  
« Cela fonctionne en générale. » leur assura Grayson, passant sans succès sa main sur les flancs de Damian. « Kory adorerait cela. »  
Bruce s’interposa entre eux et déposa Grayson sur la banquette arrière. « Tiens-toi tranquille et applique une pression sur la plaie. Alfred se prépare à la Batcave à l’heure où nous parlons. »  
Grayson suivit les instructions mais son visage pâlit. « Je viens de me souvenir que je suis en colère contre toi. » Il fronça les sourcils pendant trois secondes avant de rire à nouveau.  
« Il a été drogué avec de l’oxyde nitrous ? Vraiment, » commenta Damian en mettant ses pieds sur le tableau de bord. Il s’empressa de les remettre à terre quand il se rendit compte que cela le faisait passer pour un gosse de dix ans. Il fit bouger ses jambes à la place.  
« Nightwing ira bien. » dit Bruce, un peu trop fort. Il éclaircit sa gorge. « Le sang de sa plaie n’a pas transpercé ta cape. Sa perte de conscience est plus probablement due à la drogue. »  
Damian savait tout cela. Toutes ses informations séparément avaient du sens. Il était entrainé dans dix sortes de médecines occidentales après tout.  
Grayson enleva son masque et le lança vers Bruce.  
Celui-ci fronça les sourcils mais garda son attention sur la route et ne prêta pas attention à l’objet.  
Damian se tourna abruptement vers la fenêtre.  
« Tu vas bien, Robin ? » demanda Bruce.   
Damian ferma les yeux, s’empêchant de sourire. « Oui, Père. »  
« Oui, Père. » imita Grayson. Après, il dit « Ow ! » alors que Bruce tourna vers la Batcave un peu trop fortement.

 

Cinq  
« Je pensais que cette chose était censé voyager. » dit Damian, en examinant les tentes pour d’éventuels point faibles. (Il y en avait huit.)  
Grayson sourit et tira Damian par la manche de sa veste vers les vieilles machines à pop-corn. « Le fait qu’il voyage est ce qui le rend si spéciale quand il vient en ville ! »  
Le popcorn dans la boite vitrée semblait simplement légèrement brulé, du coup Damian laissa passer sans commentaire. Il ne pouvait cependant pas laisser passer le clown avec le maquillage mauve qui le vendait. « Est-on sûr à cent pour cent que le Joker n’ai pas fabriqué des mutants en partant de son ADN ? »  
Grayson lui lança un regard plein de reproche et dit au clown. « Bonjour. Un paquet de popcorn medium, s’il vous plait. »  
Le visage du clown s’illumina et son sourire s’agrandit. « Cela arrive, jeune homme. »  
« Qui est-ce qu’il appelle jeune homme ? » demanda tout haut Damian, en tapant Grayson légèrement dans les côtes.  
Grayson attrapa facilement son bras et laissa sa main, chaude contre la peau nue de Damian.  
Le clown les regarda en remplissant le paquet de popcorn. Le vert de son maquillage autour de ses yeux craqua légèrement sous le pression. « C’est un plus un gratuit pour les couples. »  
Le visage de Grayson s’illumina. « C’est notre premier rendez-vous. »  
C’est nouveau cela. La gorge de Damian se sécha tout à coup. Il essaya de capter les yeux de Grayson, mais il se contenta de passer son bras sur les épaules de Damian et continua de sourire en prenant le popcorn et en payant la moitié de ce qu’il aurait dû.  
Damian prit les deux paquets de popcorn et hocha la tête en direction du clown pour le remercier.  
Cela était surement un crime. Ils étaient en train de voler un pauvre clone mutant du Joker de son argent sous de faux prétexte. Batman sera déçu quand il apprendra cela.  
Damian prit une respiration pour dire cela.  
« Popcorn gratuit ! » l’interrompit Grayson, en secouant joyeusement les épaules de Damian, faisant tomber par la même occasion un peu de popcorn de son paquet.  
Damian fronça les sourcils et s’extirpa de l’emprise de Grayson, le tapant légèrement avec son paquet de popcorn. « Arrête. »  
Grayson sourit. « Merci, kiddo. Ne fais pas la tête pour une occasion si belle. » Il passa les cinq minutes qui suivirent à essayer de manger ses popcorn malgré tous les obstacles pour aller à leur siège.  
Le cirque est un grand cercle mauve, jaune et vert, avec un rideau mais le sol était en terre. Il y avait des centaines de spectateurs, qui riaient et parlaient avec leurs êtres chers. Un clown sur un monocycle entra en scène pour divertir le public avant que le spectacle ne commence réellement.  
« Tu penses que je peux faire un triple flip et tout de même l’attraper ? » demanda Grayson, s’affaissant un peu plus sur le siège en demandant à Damian de lui lancer plus de popcorn.  
« Bien sûr. » répliqua Damian. « Tu as été entrainé par mon père. Je n’attends rien de moins de la part de quelqu’un qui vient de la même ligue que Todd. » Il lança trois popcorn à la fois, Grayson en attrapa deux, le dernier il le rata parce qu’il riait. Il avait compris il y a bien longtemps que les piques sur Todd passait beaucoup mieux que celle sur Drake. Il avait ajusté son répertoire en conséquence.  
Le dernier popcorn tapa le nez de Grayson et atterrit sur les cheveux d’une dame au rang devant eux.   
« Mes condoléances, tu as son niveau. » dit Damian en souriant.  
Grayson rit de plus belle et couvrit sa bouche pour avaler.  
Damian sentit son visage chauffer quand leur regard se croisait et il repensa à l’incident de l’achat du popcorn. « Grayson… » commença-t-il.  
Mais avant qu’il ne puisse continuer, les lumières diminuèrent et la musique commença. Un homme prit la parole. « Bienvenue, mesdames et messieurs, au Cirque de Haly ! »  
Damian haussa les yeux au ciel, regardant Grayson pour confirmer son ennui.  
Mais Grayson ne semblait pas ennuyer. Il semblait ravi. Il prit le poignet de Damian et sauta sur sa chaise, faisant de drôle de sensation dans sa cage thoracique.  
« Ça commence ! » murmura-t-il.  
Damian haussa à nouveau les yeux au ciel. « Vraiment ? » dit-il d’un ton sarcastique. Mais il n’enleva pas son poignet.  
Grayson ne le lâcha pas non plus.  
Le premier acte était clairement faux. Dû à sa fermeture émotionnelle, il fallut quelques lancers de couteaux pour comprendre que c’était faux mais il le comprit. La plupart des gens semblaient le croire, ils retenaient leur respiration alors que l’annonceur proclamait que Amazing Blue Hood pouvait faire éclater un ballon d’entre les dents de son assistante sans la toucher.  
Grayson se rassit, se détendit à côté de lui. Il savait indubitablement que cet acte était faux mais cela ne semblait pas le perturber. Il rit avec tout le monde que Amazing Blue Hood fit semblant de se couper. Son pouce caressait délicatement le poignet de Damian.  
Damian tendit et détendit sa main, en regardant fixement le clown qui faisait le tour de la piste.  
Cette nuit était étrange. L’année qui venait de passée était étrange.  
Quand les éléphants entrèrent, ornés de tissus mauve et bleue d’assez mauvais goût, les doigts de Grayson se dirigèrent vers la paume de Damian et il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille. « Celle sur la gauche c’est Zitka ! » son sourire était palpable. « Elle était ma… »  
« Tu me l’as déjà dit ! » répondit Damian, sèchement.   
« Hein ? Je t’ai déjà dit quoi ? »  
« Je ne parlerai pas de ça avec toi. »  
Grayson rit. « Discuter de quoi ? »  
Damian regarda du coin de l’œil Grayson, qui avait un petit sourire énigmatique qui illuminait la salle sombre. Il était vraiment bien. Il le faisait certainement exprès.  
Damian prit une grande respiration et essaya de se détendre. « Ton premier ami. » dit-il finalement.  
Grayson est calme pendant un long moment avant de serrer la main de Damian. « Awww Damian. »  
« Non »  
« Awww… »  
« S’il te plait, retiens-toi de faire awwww. »  
« Mais… »  
« Ma première amitié va finir aujourd’hui si tu ne te tais pas. » répondit Damian, en regardant le spectacle avec une intensité qu’il espérait naturelle.  
La musique accompagnant les éléphants toucha à sa fin, annonçant par la même occasion la fin de cet acte et les éléphants saluèrent de leur trompe le public d’un geste d’une symétrie parfaitement entrainée.  
Grayson lâcha la main de Damian et se mit debout. « Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »  
Damian fronça les sourcils. « On va rater les acrobates. »   
« Tu penses que je te laisserais manquer les acrobates ? » demanda Dick. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Damian d’une manière qui ne faisait pas enfantin. « Evidemment, il laisse le meilleur pour la fin, Wayne. »  
« Humm » dit Damian en se levant également. « C’était censé être moi cela ? »  
Grayson pencha la tête, sa main toujours dans les cheveux de Damian malgré le fait qu’il doive maintenant lever le bras pour cela. « Mon imitation n’est pas au niveau, Sensei ? »  
Damian attendit, anxieux, la chute de cette blague.  
« Vous êtes sérieux ? » dit un homme chauve derrière haut, qui semblait furieux.  
Damian se raidit.  
Damian fit un pas en arrière.  
« Allez autre part faire votre numéro, c’est la première fois que ma fille vient au cirque. »  
Celle-ci les regarda avec un sourire narquois, la bouche pleine de barbe à papa bleue.  
Grayson sourit, s’excusa et tira Damian alors que celui-ci semblait déjà leur lancer un regard noir en s’extorquant que c’était la première qu’il venait au cirque également.

 

Ils se faufilèrent vers la tente des animaux. La faible lumière et l’odeur indiquait bien les lieux.   
Il sembla à Damian, alors que Grayson se proclama Date-tective, qu’il avait été fort naïf ces derniers mois.  
Il semblait plus facile de ne pas sembler atteint avant sa relation avec Colin. Après leur rupture (à l’amiable et d’un commun accord, ce dont Grayson eut le culot de dire qu’il était fier) quelque chose entre lui et son ancien mentor avait changé, et les autres avaient commencé à le remarquer.  
Drake, en particulier, faisait de plus en plus de remarques de moins en moins subtil sur les changements d’humeur de Damian devenant de plus en plus rêveur. ces capacités en baisse, ce qui n’avait aucun sens, parce que Damian faisait semblant depuis un long moment. Personne n’avait rien remarqué jusqu’à récemment. Quelque chose avait mal tourné. Damian avait oublié de ne pas rêver, et maintenant Grayson l’avait remarqué et tout était foutu.  
Peut-être que Grayson pensait que c’était une amourette de jeunesse comme celle qu’il avait eu pour Super Girl et Cassandra, et que le meilleur moyen de le gérer était d’en rire. Parce qu’une blague par-ci par-là ce n’était pas grave, cela ne l’atteindrait pas, cela laisserait Damian comprendre que Grayson ne le jugeait pas, que c’était normal, que Damian était normal, que même un amour à sens unique peut être drôle de temps en temps.  
Beaucoup des tactiques de Grayson pour faire rire Damian ne fonctionnait pas, en générale parce qu’elle n’était pas drôle, mais celle-ci était la moins drôle de toute.  
« Dick-tective serait plus approprié. » marmonna Damian sous sa barbe.  
« Hein ? » demanda Grayson en se relevant, ses cheveux dans tous les sens à cause du changement de sens de gravité. Il les remit en place.  
Damian se dirigea, rageur vers la cage aux lions.  
Au plus vite Grayson aura fait sa blague, au plus vite Damian pourra aller débarrasser cette ville de ces criminels.  
Grayson le suivit, en parlant comme à son habitude. « Quand j’étais petit, Haly avait un lion mâle : Kimba. Il faisait d’énormes câlins qui ressemblaient à une attaque. Cela amusait toujours le public. »  
La lionne faisait les cent pas dans sa cage. Elle lécha ses longues dents.  
Damian montra ses dents en réponse à cela.  
« Elle fait les cent pas parce qu’elle a hâte d’être sur scène. » dit Grayson. « Enfin, elle est surement plus excité pour la nourriture qu’elle va recevoir après mais bon. Kimba avait l’habitude de faire la même chose. » Il avait une expression nostalgique sur le visage pendant un long moment. IL vit ensuite que Damian le regardait et dit. « Allez ! Allons voir l’acte principal ! »  
Zitka était déjà en train de passer sa trompe à travers les barreaux quand ils passèrent le rideau. Elle avait dû entendre la voix de Grayson.  
« Zitka ! » cria Grayson en accélérant le pas. « Ça fait si longtemps. » il s’arrêta, et rit, juste à sa portée.  
La fin de sa trompe bougeait sur son visage, aussi délicat qu’un toucher de doigt.  
« C’est dégoutant Zitka, » répondit Grayson, heureux, en essuyant son visage avec sa manche. « N’essuie pas ton nez sur mon visage ! Pas encore ! Et oui, moi aussi j’ai une bonne mémoire. » Il s’avança d’avantage et toucha son visage en retour.  
Zitka enroula sa trompe autour de lui pour aller dans sa poche.  
Grayson se débattit un peu. « Hey, on se calme ma vieille ! Pourquoi je mettrais tes petites douceurs dans ma poche arrière. » Avec quelques difficultés, il sortit une banane de sa poche et la tint.  
Elle le laissa partir, et prit possession du fruit avec sa trompe. Ses oreilles allèrent d’avant en arrière pour exprimer son contentement.  
« Et ben bravo, jolie priorité. » commenta Grayson. Il se retourna. « Tu vas bien, Damian ? »  
Damian finit par s’avancer. Il croisa les bras et leva le menton. « Cet homme ne mérite pas ton allégeance. » dit-il à Zitka. « Il n’a que trois chemise et n’arrive même pas à rester assis pour regarder son propre cirque. »  
« Merci pour le soutient ! » dit Grayson en le poussant amicalement.  
« Mais de rien Grayson. » dit-il en le poussant à son tour, un peu trop fort.  
Grayson dû se retenir aux barreaux, mais il ne dit rien, souriant à la place alors que Damian tendait ses paumes à Zitka.  
Zitka hésita quelques instants avant d’avancer sa trompe.  
Damian avança son autre main pour caresser gentiment sa trompe. « Tu pourrais utiliser Bat-éléphant comme nom de scène, mais ce n’est pas moi qui te le dit. »  
« Je savais que vous vous entendriez bien. »  
« Mais comme je l’ai dit avant, » continua Damian comme si Grayson n’avait rien dit. « Il y a de meilleur parti que lui. »  
« Damian… »  
« Il dort la bouche ouverte et ronfle comme un train. Moi, contrairement à lui, je dors la bouche fermée, silencieusement, comme un homme bien éduqué. Je suis sûr que tu comprends. » Il rit quand Zitka lui souffla dans l’oreille.  
Malheureusement, dans son effort de s’échapper de l’emprise amoureuse de l’éléphant, Damian fit un pas sur le côté et atterrit sur Grayson qui le rattrapa par la taille. Ce dernier se pencha et l’embrassa sur les lèvres.  
Une légère amnésie le frappa.  
Les mains de Grayson étaient douces contre son torse à travers son t-shirt.  
Retour en arrière.  
Damian attrapa le bras de Grayson et le coinça dans son dos en moins d’une seconde.  
« Ow ! » dit Grayson.  
« Explique-toi ! » demanda Damian, poussant un peu plus le bras de Grayson dans son dos. Sa voix craqua, mais il n’avait pas la tête à se sentir honteux.  
« Damian, écoutes, je suis désolé. J’aurais dû te demander avant de faire ça. Je pensais juste que… »  
« La punition n’est pas à la mesure du crime. » le coupa Damian, regardant les yeux grands ouverts les cheveux de Grayson. « C’est un comportement inacceptable. »  
« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Grayson, sa voix faible et plein de considération. « Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais me regarder en face ? S’il te plait ? Ou bien déboiter mon épaule est le nouveau plan de cette soirée ? »  
« Aussi agréable que cela sonne… » répondit Damian en relâchant tout de même son emprise. Il fit trois pas en arrière.  
Un, deux, trois.  
Grayson lui fit face, en massant son épaule. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, Damian, honnêtement. »  
« Je n’ai pas peur. » Damian avait la sale impression qu’il avait déjà dit cela à Grayson il y a bien longtemps de cette même voix flottante.  
Zitka fit un petit bruit, comme si elle sentait la tension présente.  
« Okay, » répondit Grayson. « Du coup, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »  
« Je pensais juste que tu étais meilleur que cela. »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Il est clair que tu as compris mes… mes… » Damian grogna. « Sentiments. »  
« … »  
« Et toi… Je devrais vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu as une obsession sur le fait de vouloir me faire rire. »  
Grayson semblait perplexe. « Et c’est une cause de rupture ? »  
Damian serra les poings et se retourna, prit une grande respiration pour calmer son cœur. Il avait chaud et il tremblait, son esprit ressassant tout ce qu’il s’était passé cette soirée.  
Grayson ne semblait pas vouloir dire les choses clairement quand il s’agissait de Damian, mais Damian ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il était tombé de plus en plus sous le charme des maladresses et des tentatives de Grayson de le faire rire. Ce n’était pas une mauvaise stratégie. Cela laissait toujours Damian trois pas derrière.  
« Assez Grayson, » dit finalement Damian. « Tu n’as pas le droit de me toucher à chaque fois que tu le souhaites à partir de maintenant. »  
Grayson fit un drôle de son, mais Damian ne le regarda pas.  
« Tu n’as pas le droit de faire des commentaires cryptiques sur mes relations amoureuses, ou prétendre que rien n’a changé, ou de m’inviter chez toi trois fois par semaine. »  
Il se tourna.  
« Et surtout, » ajouta-t-il d’un ton plus sévère, faisant de son mieux pour cacher le tremblement de sa voix. « Tu n’as pas le droit de te moquer de moi. Pas à ce sujet. »  
Grayson semblait perdu, comme s’il s’était trompé de tente et qu’il parlait à la mauvaise personne.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que je te demanderais de sortir avec moi et que je t’amènerais là où j’ai grandi si c’était pour me moquer de toi ? »  
« C’est… un rendez-vous ? » demanda Damian en secouant la tête. « Ne me demandes pas de comprendre tes pensées. J’ai déjà essayé et je n’y arrive pas. »  
« Ouais, apparemment. » cria Grayson. « Enfin Damian ! Je ne me moque pas de toi ! »  
« Mais ! » Damian pointa sa propre bouche.  
« Je t’ai embrassé parce que je le voulais ! Je ne suis pas un psychopathe ! »  
« Tu ne m’as jamais dit la nature de cette sortie ! »  
« Je… Tu le fais exprès ? Je l’ai dit que c’était un rendez-vous. À plusieurs reprises ! »  
« Cela ne compte pas si c’est pour avoir de la nourriture gratuite. »  
« Je t’ai amené manger et à un spectacle, juste nous deux. Est-ce que mes techniques de drague sont si mauvaises ? »  
Damian se calma. « Je me posais la question. Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que j’invite Brown. Je pensais que tu trouvais sa présence non souhaitable pour une raison ou une autre. »  
Grayson se tira les cheveux et regarda le sol d’un air absent. « Voilà ma vie maintenant. »  
« Depuis combien de temps ? »  
« Quoi…. Depuis combien de temps quoi ? Le non rendez-vous ? Depuis cinq heure trente. »  
« Ne joue pas les ignorants. »  
« Très bien, okay. » Grayson retint sa respiration. « Un moment ? Je ne sais pas… »  
« Un moment, » répéta Damian. Il regarda la bouche de Grayson se transformer en moue de résignation. « Très bien. Et qu’est-ce qui t’as attiré chez moi ? Mon corps de jeune garçon de onze ans ? »  
« Bon sang. »  
« Mon innocence d’enfant ? »  
« Pas aussi longtemps ! » insista Grayson.  
Zitka passa sa trompe sur son cou et ses épaules.  
Damian le regarda fixement.  
« Eh bien, Jason dit que j’ai un type… insaisissable mais vulnérable, avec un sens de l’humour presque cruel… Il fait beaucoup de blagues à ce propos. Vraiment beaucoup. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il en sait ? Il pensait que tu… » Il fit un geste vers Damian mais ne dit rien. Grayson est un idiot. « Tim n’arrêtait pas de dire que je devais nous sortir tous les deux de notre misère et y aller, du coup je pensais que… écoutes, je suis vraiment désolé de t’avoir effrayé. Je pensais qu’on était sur la même page. »  
« Oh, » répondit Damian.  
« Mais je me rends compte que c’est un grand malentendu, » soupira Grayson. « Je devrais te ramener au manoir maintenant et ramper chez moi pour me morfondre pendant quelques jours. »  
« Attends. » dit Damian, en sortant son portefeuille.  
L’expression de Grayson s’assombrit un peu plus. « Tu vas me donner de l’argent ? On en a déjà parlé Damian. »  
« Donner des pourboires est plus poli, » répliqua Damian, en fouillant dans ses billets.  
« Ce ne veut pas dire que c’est approprié de donner de l’argent à un agent de police, ou des infirmières… ou Barbara quand elle te donne des conseils. Ou moi, maintenant. S’il te plait, ne fait pas ça. »  
« Ce n’est pas ce que je veux faire, idiot. » répondit Damian, en sortant finalement une petite feuille plié de son portefeuille. Il la tendit à Grayson immédiatement. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait plus à la lire pour savoir ce qu’elle contenait.  
Grayson examina le papier d’un air confus pendant un long moment avant de visiblement se souvenir de ses tentatives de rapprochement qu’il avait établi toutes ces années auparavant. « Mais, tu les as toutes déchirées. » dit-il faiblement.  
Damian éclaircit sa gorge. « On est sur la même page. »  
Les yeux de Grayson se relevèrent. Son sourire s’agrandit. « Je le savais… » il fut coupé pendant quelques instants. « Hey, je pensais qu’on arrêtais avec ses baisers surprises ! »  
Damian lui fit un sourire narquois et passa son pouce sur la gorge de Grayson, parce que, maintenant, contre toute attente, il en avait le droit. La violence de ses mains s’était évaporée. « Tout est dans le timing. » dit-il.  
Grayson rit et prit Damian dans ses bras qui fut interrompu par Zitka qui tira Grayson dans le dos.  
« Hey », lui dit Damian en la pointant du doigt d’un air menaçant.  
« Tu veux toujours voir les acrobates ? » demanda Grayson. Sa main descendit le long des bras de Damian et entrelaça leur main. Damian les regarda. « Bien sûr, Grayson. »   
« Bien sûr. Allez, suis-moi Roméo ! »  
Ils durent retourner à la tente des animaux plus tard quand Damian se rendit compte que Grayson avait laissé tomber la carte sur le sol près de la cage de Zitka dans un excès d’émotion stupide.  
Il y a bien des années, Damian l’avait trouvée dans la montagne de stupidité que Grayson lui avait donnée. La dernière de ces cartes de blagues. Il la remit dans son portefeuille.  
Tu seras génial Damian, que tu fasses des blagues ou non, disait-elle, dans une encre mauve. Les nouveaux départs sont toujours effrayants.


End file.
